Jan Ors
|Familie=Ors |Beruf=*Söldnerin *Geheimdienstagentin |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Rebellen-Allianz *Justice Action Network *Neue Republik *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} Jan Ors war eine gebürtige Alderaanerin und Agentin der Rebellen-Allianz, die ihre Karriere bei dieser unter dem Decknamen Jan Strange begann und später auch Kyle Katarn für die Allianz anwerben konnte. Nachdem sie sich mit ihm zusammentat, führten sie gemeinsam zahlreiche Missionen für die Rebellen aus, unter anderem unterstützte sie Katarn beim Diebstahl der Pläne für den ersten Todesstern. Innerhalb der Rebellen-Allianz wurde sie bereits sehr früh zu einer lebenden Legende. Zur Zeit der Krise um das Tal der Jedi entwickelte sich eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihr und dem machtsensitiven ehemaligen Sturmtruppler. Als Söldnerin im Dienst der Neuen Republik verbrachte sie auch die folgenden Jahre an seiner Seite. Sie wurde schließlich als Nachfolgerin von Admiral Hiram Drayson zur Chefin des Geheimdienstes Alpha Blau ernannt. Biografie Frühe Jahre Jan Ors wurde im Jahr 24 VSY auf Alderaan geboren und war die Tochter einer Balletttänzerin und eines Technikers. Zur Zeit nach den Klonkriegen, ab 19 VSY, standen ihre Eltern der Entwicklung in der Galaxis äußerst kritisch gegenüber und missbilligten die distanzierte Haltung ihres Heimatplaneten, als die Galaktische Republik durch Palpatine in das Erste Galaktische Imperium umgeformt wurde. So kam es, dass sie Earnst Kamiel unterstützten und mit ihm 15 VSYGalaxywide NewsNets, Adventure Journal 8 die terroristische Vereinigung Justice Action Network gründeten. Die Kurzform JAN leiteten sie absichtlich vom Namen ihrer zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst neun Jahre alten Tochter ab. Als Jan Ors dann alt genug war, wurde sie ins Familiengeschäft mit integriert und ebenfalls zu einer Agentin der Vereinigung. Einige Zeit später verließ Jan die Organisation, wobei jedoch ungeklärt blieb, weshalb sie dies tat. Dass sie sich anstelle dessen der Rebellen-Allianz anschloss, führten viele auf die langjährige und enge Freundschaft zwischen ihren Eltern und Mon Mothma zurück. Zeit der Rebellion Zwei Identitäten miniatur|links|Jan Ors, getarnt als [[Jan Strange.]] Noch bevor sie mit den Rebellen kontakt aufnahm, infiltrierte Jan unter dem Decknamen Jan Strange den Imperialen Geheimdienst, sodass sie bereits zu Beginn ihrer Karriere als Agentin der Allianz unbezahlbare Informationen an diese weiterleiten konnte. Auch wenn sie aufgrund ihrer verdeckten Arbeit nie eine Uniform der Rebellen trug, wurde sie innerhalb der Allianz bereits früh zu einer Art Legende. Ihr wurde zwar der Rang eines Offiziers verliehen, Jan leitete jedoch niemals ein Kommando, sie leitete lediglich verdeckte Ermittlungen und arbeitete für Airen Cracken. Wie es ihr gelang, in die Reihen des Imeprialen Geheimdienstes aufgenommen zu werden, blieb ein Rätsel, da sie niemals die Imperiale Akademie besucht hatte oder mit KOMENOR in Verbindung stand. Aus diesem Grund spekulierten ihre Kollegen, dass sie die Tochter eines hohen Offiziers innerhalb des Imperiums war. Bereits zu dieser Zeit begegnete sie Kyle Katarn zum ersten Mal, als dieser als Kadett tätig war. Allerdings war der Kontakt nur distanziert und für beide zu dieser Zeit unbedeutend. Besonders wegen ihres Talents, das richtige Ziel für Überwachungen ausfindig zu machen, erweckte den Respekt und das Vertrauen ihrer Vorgesetzten im Geheimdienst des Imperiums. Dabei war die wahre Kunst ihres Vorgehens tatsächlich die, dass diese Zielperson absichtlich von den Rebellen in diese Situation gebracht wurde. Es handelte sich ebenfalls um Agenten, die nach ihren Vorgaben handelten. Dieses Vorgehen endete damit, dass sie das jeweilige Ziel scheinbar gefangen nahm und verhörte, anschließend gab sie die angeblichen Informationen an ihre Vorgesetzten weiter. Während dabei immer eine Tötung des Agenten vorgetäuscht wurde, ließ sie diesen in Wahrheit entkommen und verwischte die Spuren. Diese Tarnung machte es ihr möglich, ihre zahlreichen Aufgaben zu erfüllen um die Rebellion zu unterstützen, wobei sie sowohl Gegenspionage ausführte als auch Sabotageakte und andere Aktivitäten. Nicht immer liefen diese Missionen jedoch ohne Umstände, einige Male musste sie sogar Agenten opfern, um ihre Tarnung zu bewahren, wenn diese besonders leichtsinnig oder ungeschickt waren und ansonsten sowohl die Agenten als auch sie selbst aufgeflogen wären. Ihre Aufträge führten sie überwiegend in die Gegend der Kernwelten, wo die Korruption überall zu sein schien. Rettung durch Tarrin Datch Während ihrer weiteren Karriere arbeitete Jan allerdings nicht mehr nur verdeckt für den Geheimdienst, sondern unternahm auch Operationen unter ihrem richtigen Namen, gemeinsam mit anderen Rebellen.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Sie wurde zu einer so genannten Pfadfinderin und gehörte somit zu einer Einheit, die ein Regiment der SpecForce darstellte. Ihre Aufgaben als Kundschafterin bezogen sich hauptsächlich auf das Auskundschaften von feindlichen oder unerforschten Gebieten, um Informationen zu sammeln und weiterzugeben.Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Im Jahr 1 VSY war sie Teil eines Einsatzteams der Rebellen, das auf eine solche Mission unterwegs war und nach Oulanne aufbrach, einem Dschungelplaneten. Sie reisten mit einem [[Gamma-Klasse-Angriffstransporter|Angriffstransporter der Gamma-Klasse]], der nicht als Teil der Allianz markiert war, und nachdem sie auf dem Planeten gelandet waren, stahlen sie eine ganze Ladung Treibstoff aus imperialem Besitz. Während der Mission zog sich Jan jedoch eine gefährliche Wunde am rechten Bein zu, die sich auf seltsame Weise entzündete. Die Crew brach sofort mit dem Frachter auf, um für sie Rettung zu suchen und irgendwo medizinische Versorgung aufzutreiben, doch die Imperialen hatten den Diebstahl bemerkt und verfolgten das Schiff hartnäckig bis nach Duro. Sie suchten Zuflucht in der Pellezara-Station, welche von der Familie Datch geleitet wurde. Diese hatten keine Ahnung über die Zugehörigkeit des Frachters und nahmen ihn zuversichtlich auf. Während das Schiff dann Reparaturen unterzogen wurde, kam Tarrin Datch an Bord, da er damit beauftragt war, Gravitations-Disks auszuwechseln. Als er eine der Deckplatten, die beschädigt wirkte, ersetzen wollte, fand er dahinter ein verstecktes Abteil und darin Jan Ors, die zwar verwundet war, ihn jedoch aufgrund ihres Aussehens dennoch bezauberte. Sie stellte sich ihm unter ihrem richtigen Namen vor, und Tarrin Datch war sowohl erschrocken als auch gefesselt durch diese Entdeckung und die damit verbundenen Umstände. Nachdem sie ihm ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, und als er wusste, was das Schiff transportierte, entschied er, dass die Ware unter keinen Umständen wieder in die Hände des Imperiums gelangen durfte. Da die Verfolgung durch die Imperialen jedoch nahte, startete er den Transporter eigenmächtig und verließ die Station. Das Shuttle konnte kaum mit dem Piloten mithalten, und als er im offenen Raum war, ging er sofort in den Hyperraumflug über, sodass er und Jan zu einer Station außerhalb des Systems entkamen, wo er sie medizinisch versorgte. Es gelang ihm, sie bald wieder gesund zu pflegen, und da sie wusste, dass die Rebellen den Treibstoff benötigten, offenbarte sie die Rebellen-Basis auf Dantooine, einem Planeten des Äußeren Randes. Dort trennten sich die Wege der beiden, und während Jan auf weitere Missionen für die Allianz ging, ließ sich Tarrin zum Raumjäger-Piloten ausbilden. Partnerschaft mit Kyle Katarn miniatur|rechts|Kyle und Jan begegnen sich. Kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht von Yavin arbeitete Jan erneut unter ihrem Decknamen Jan Strange für Airen Cracken. Sie war zu jener Zeit auf einer äußerst gefährlichen aber ebenso wichtigen Mission unterwegs, für welche ihr eine besondere Auszeichnung, der Nebula Award, verliehen werden sollte, falls sie Erfolg haben sollte. Airen Cracken und die Rebellen seines Geheimdienstes bezweifelten jedoch nicht nur, dass sie erfolgreich sein, sondern auch dass sie diesen Auftrag überleben würde. Trotz dieser Zweifel seitens ihrer Kollegen überlebte sie die Mission. Später trafen sie und der ehemalige imperiale Sturmtruppler und Söldner Kyle Katarn sich wieder, bei einem blutigen imperialen Überfall auf einem Asteroiden namens AX-456. Bei dieser Begegnung geschah es zum ersten Mal, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen, und beide hatten das Gefühl, als seien sie sich bereits einmal in einem Traum begegnet. So kam es, dass sie sich anschließend zusammen taten, da Kyle sich vom Imperium betrogen fühlte und nun vorhatte, gegen dieses vorzugehen. Um die Rebellen-Allianz davon zu überzeugen, dass Kyle vertrauenswürdig sei, was sie tief in ihrem Herzen bereits wusste, schickte sie fälschliche Berichte an Mon Mothma und andere Führgungspersonen der Rebellen. Nachdem Kyle Katarn sich dann schließlich der Rebellen-Allianz anschloss, erlebten sie gemeinsam mehrere Missionen an Bord ihres Schiffs, der Moldy Crow, und kamen sich während dieser Zeit näher. Unter anderem stahlen sie gemeinsam die Pläne des Ersten Todessterns und kamen Rom Mohc in die Quere, als er dabei war seinen Traum einer Armee von Dunklen Truppen wahr zu machen. Am Ende verhinderten sie, dass er damit Erfolg hatte. Auch zu dieser Zeit nutzte sie noch ihre Tarnung als Agentin des Imperiums, und Kyle rettete sie, als ihre Tarnung während eines Anschlags auf den Leiter der imperialen Folterakademie aufflog. Während all dieser Zeit wuchsen auch stetig ihre Gefühle zu Kyle Katarn, allerdings steckte sie diese aus Vorsicht zurück. Neue Republik Gemeinsam überstanden sie im Jahre 5 NSY die Krise um den Dunklen Jedi Jerec und die Geschehnisse im Tal der Jedi auf Ruusan. Sie waren über lange Jahre die Einzigen, die die Koordinaten von Ruusan kannten und wurden somit zu einer Art Beschützer des Planeten. miniatur|links|Jan und Kyle Zu dieser Zeit änderte sich Jans Zurückhaltung hinsichtlich ihrer Gefühle zu Kyle, denn in der Zeit der Krise um Jerec entstand auch die Liebesbeziehung der beiden. Ihre Beziehung begann nicht unter den besten Voraussetzungen, unter anderem wegen Kyles schwankender Gemütslage und seiner starken Verbindung zur ehemaligen Hand des Imperators Mara Jade. Dennoch konnten sie diese Hürden überwinden und zusammen bleiben. Es war unter anderem die Liebe zu Jan, die ihn davor bewahrte, der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu verfallen. Die folgenden Jahre verbrachten sie und Katarn als Söldner der Neuen Republik. Auch zu dieser Zeit waren sie auf zahlreichen gemeinsamen Missionen unterwegs und schlossen sich hierfür unter anderem mit Bey und Dash Rendar zusammen. Bei einer Mission nach Saijo gelang es ihnen gemeinsam, Derrida festzunehmen, einen Ketton-Spion. Im Jahre 12 NSY wurde Jan während einer Mission nach Artus Prime von Desann entführt und scheinbar getötet. Desann wollte Kyle in dem Glauben lassen, sie sei tot. Dass dem nicht so war, stellte Katarn bald danach fest. Tavion Axmis verriet ihm, dass Desann ihn mithilfe der Macht suggestierte Jan sei getötet worden. Kyle verwandelte daraufhin seinen Rache- in einen Befreiungsfeldzug, der darin gipfelte, dass Ors mit ihrem Geliebten wieder vereinigt war. Nach Beendigung der Krise um Desanns Wiedergeborene verbrachten beide einen ausgiebigen Urlaub an den Stränden von Spira. Auf Mon Mothmas Geheiß schloss sich Jan schließlich dem Alpha Blau unter Hiram Drayson an. Unter anderem half sie während der folgenden Zeit als Agentin von Alpha Blau bei der Entlarvung der Heucheleien der Yevethaner. Außerdem überwachte sie während ihrer Karriere den Order of the Canted Circle und die Azurite Society of Lords sowie den in Ruhestand getretenen Admiral Grant. Sie hatte in der Organisation eine Position, die es ihr erlaubte, gemeinsam mit Kyle auf nicht registrierte Missionen zu gehen und weiter an seiner Seite gegen das Restimperium vorzugehen. Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion miniatur|rechts|Pallin, Kyle und Jan auf Ord Sedra. Um das Jahr 25 NSY ging Admiral Drayson schließlich in den Ruhestand, sodass Jan Ors die Führung von Alpha Blau übernahm und den Geheimdienst somit als oberste Führungskraft leitete. Ab dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sämtliche Kompetenzen, die sie brauchte, was gerade rechtzeitig zum Ausbruch der Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion geschah. Sie konnte sich der Unterstützung der lurrianischen Genetiker und der Chiss im Kampf gegen die Invasoren versichern, woraus eine Vereinigung entstand, die gemeinsam Alpha Rot entwickelte. Später tat sie sich dann mit Jaden Korr zusammen, mit dem Ziel Kyle Katarn zu finden, der spurlos verschwunden war. Zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges trafen Jan und Kyle wieder aufeinander. Sie halfen auf Ord Sedra einer imperialen Militäreinheit unter Leutnant Pallin bei der Evakuierung von Flüchtigen. Als die Yuuzhan Vong gefangen gesetzt wurden, kam es zu einer Aussprache zwischen Jan und Kyle, in der sie ihm klarmachte, dass sie ihn nicht heiraten wolle. Nur weil die geliebte Person den nächsten Tag bereits tot sein könnte und man die Zeit nutzen müsse, wolle sie sich vom Krieg keine Heirat diktieren lassen. Nachdem der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg 29 NSY endete, brach Kyle Katarn auf, um nach Hinweisen auf die Sith zu suchen, kehrte jedoch nicht zurück. Um ihn zu finden, tag sich Jan Ors mit Mara Jade Skywalker zusammen, und gemeinsam organisierten sie ein Team aus Agenten von Alpha Blau und Jedi-Rittern des Neuen Ordens. Gemeinsam reisten sie zu einer Region, die als Cloak of the Sith bekannt war, nachdem seine Spur sie dorthin führte. Sie fanden Kyle in Gefangenschaft des Dunklen Jedi Daye Azur-Jamin, der durch einen anderen Macht-Benutzer auf die Dunkle Seite hatte bekehrt werden können. Nachdem sie ihn besiegten, erfuhren sie von einer weiblichen machtsensitiven Yuuzhan Vong, welche die Galaxis bereiste und Gefahr verbreitete, und aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten wurde außerdem klar, dass sie einen Meister haben musste. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Ihre Talente als Agentin brachten Jan Ors bereits zu ihrer Anfangszeit bei der Rebellen-Allianz einen herausragenden Ruf ein. Sie war nicht nur bereit, sondern auch überaus fähig, große Gefahren einzugehen und auch die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen. So musste sie unter anderem auch schwere Entscheidungen treffen und Agenten opfern, um ihre Tarnung zu bewahren. Sie war eine der wenigen Alderaaner, die sich der Allianz nicht aufgrund der Zersötrung ihres Heimatplaneten anschlossen, sondern bereits zuvor für die Rebellen tätig wurden, womit sie ebenso wie ihre Eltern mehr Kampfgeist bewies. Jan war, für ihr Volk untypisch, eine Frau der Tat. Dennoch war sie durchaus verletzlich. Sie hielt ihre Gefühle für Kyle beispielsweise allein aus Vorsicht lange Zeit zurück, da sie Angst hatte, jemanden zu nahe an sich heran zu lassen. Hinter den Kulissen * Jan Ors wird in den Filmsequenzen von Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II von der Schauspielerin Angela Harry dargestellt. * Der Charakter Jan Strange in Cracken's Rebel Operatives war ursprünglich eine eigenständige, von Autor Sean Fannon kreierte Person gedacht. Mit wurde diese Identität jedoch nachträglich Jan Ors zugeschrieben und somit auch der biografische Teil. Überraschend sind hierbei sowohl die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen Jan Ors und Jan Strange als auch die Tatsache, dass kaum Widersprüche entstanden sind. Da sie jedoch in Cracken's Rebel Operatives nach der Schlacht von Yavin noch als Jan Strange aktiv ist und laut Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back bereits vor dieser Zeit als Jan Ors operierte, bleibt als Schlussfolgerung nur übrig, dass sie beide Identitäten benutzte, noch bevor sie ihr Dasein als Jan Strange gänzlich aufgab. (Dass ihr Zusammentreffen mit Tarrin Datch im Jahr 1 VSY angesiedelt ist, errechnet sich aus seinem Geburtsdatum und der Tatsache, dass er zum angegebenen Zeitpunkt der Geschichte nach 17 Jahre alt ist.) * Obwohl sie in Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy nicht auftritt, wird Jan mehrfach von Kyle erwähnt, als dieser Jaden Korr von alten Missionen mit ihr erzählt. * Trotz ihres starken Charakters scheint die Jan Ors oftmals auf die Opferrolle beschränkt zu sein. So wird sie in den Videospielen Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II (von Jerec), Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast (von Desann) und im Comic Equals & Opposites (von einem Yuuzhan Vong) entführt, um jedes Mal vom Helden Kyle Katarn befreit zu werden. Darüber ob dies ein gewollter Running Gag oder lediglich Zufall ist, da verschiedene Autoren die jeweiligen Geschichten erdachten, kann man nur spekulieren. Quellen *''Dark Forces'' – Soldat des Imperiums *''Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces II – Jedi Knight'' *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''Tales'' – Equals & Opposites *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Alderaaner Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Justice Action Network Kategorie:Spezialeinheit der Allianz Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Legends cs:Jan Ors en:Jan Ors es:Jan Ors hu:Jan Ors pt:Jan Ors ru:Джен Орс